


Run To You

by Aurone



Series: Run for Me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 4, A/B/O, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nesting, Omegaverse, Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: In this world, there are yearly runs where omegas, when they smell an acceptable mate, run and the alpha must catch them.  If the omega goes into heat after they are caught, then the pair are soulmates.  If they don't go into heat that means the pair are compatible but not soulmates.  This year Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, Otabek, Emil, and Michele are all running in the European Run. Will they find their soulmates?





	1. Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, there are yearly runs where omegas, when they smell an acceptable mate, run and the alpha must catch them. If the omega goes into heat after they are caught, then the pair are soulmates. If they don't go into heat that means the pair are compatible but not soulmates. This year Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, Otabek, Emil, and Michele are all running in the European Run. 
> 
> This is part of the 18OI AU Week 2019 event for the 18OI discord channel. This is for Day 4 whose prompt was A/B/O. This fic has a lot of smut in it. The sections with smut are labeled. In each chapter, each section is also labeled by character so if you want to read only one pairing you can read just their story.

**Yuri**

 

Yuri exclaimed, “Why do I have to go run in this thing?  I don’t want a mate. That won’t help me with skating or anything else.”

Yakov replied, “Because you are going to have to do it sometime and I am tired of dealing with your erratic heats.  Being mated will even a lot of that out.”

Yuri said, “But. . .”

Yakov said, “No buts.  You are going to the run with Vitya.  The European run is in two weeks. Prepare yourself.  You are going.”

Yuri said, “But. . .”

Yakov held up a hand effectively silencing Yuri.  Yuri walked out of Yakov’s office livid at what the older man had said. He stomped past the other skaters in the rink.  Victor looked up as Yuri came stomping through. 

Victor asked, “What’s. . .”

Yuri said, “Just shut up, old man.  I am sure this is somehow your fault. Alphas always sticking their noses in omega business.”

Victor, confused, asked, “What?”

Yuri growled, “Yakov just told me I had to participate in this year’s European omega run.  That you would take me and help register me for it. I am sure this is something that you cooked up in your addled alpha brain.”

Victor replied, “Actually, this is the first that I have heard of it.  I simply told Yakov that I needed some time off so that I could participate in the run myself.”

Yuri just huffed and walked into the dressing room to change.

Victor thought  _ I don’t envy the alpha that will take that one on as a mate.  He can be a handful. What is Yakov thinking making him participate when he doesn’t want to? _

Yuri banged his locker as he retrieved his street clothes.  

_ Why can’t they just leave me alone?  I know certain things are expected of an omega but I don’t want them!  I don’t fucking want to be mated. I want to stay my own person, not belong to some stinking alpha.  _

Once Yuri was changed he left the arena.  He walked the short distance between the rink and his apartment.  Normally Victor walked home with him, but in his pique he walked home without the alpha. 

As he approached his apartment building, an alpha grabbed his shoulder.

The alpha asked, “Where are you headed in such a hurry, beautiful?”

Yuri growled, “None of your business, asshole.  Now let me go.”

The alpha tightened his grip and started to say something else when Victor came into view. He quickly analyzed the situation. 

Victor said, “Yura, I told you to wait on me.”  He turned to the alpha and asked, “Who might you be?”

Yuri said, “An asshole who won’t leave me alone.”

Victor said calmly, “Please take your hands off Yura.” 

The alpha sized up Victor and realized it was probably a fight he would lose.  He released Yuri and backed away slowly. 

Victor said, “This is exactly why you are supposed to wait on me to walk home.” 

Yuri said, “I know.  It fucking sucks.”

Victor said, “That it does, but it is how the world works currently.” 

Yuri nodded and thought  _ Maybe Yakov just wants to protect me? I wish we lived in a world where omegas didn’t need to have a mate just to not be attacked. It sucks being an omega.  _

 

**Emil**

 

Emil, on the phone with Sara, said, “I am going to run again this year, Sara.”

Sara said, “I really wish you had found your mate last year.  I know how much having a mate means to you.”

Emil thought  _ If only I could have your brother as my mate.   _

Emil asked, “What if I don’t find a mate again this year.  What if there is no one for me, Sara. What am I going to do?”

Sara replied, “Calm down, Emil. There is someone out there for you. Who wouldn’t want you.  You are such a sweet guy.”

Emil said, “But. . .”

Sara said, “But nothing.  A lot of omegas have to run more than once and many alphas, too.  You don’t always find your mate the first time. I just got lucky.  Besides, guess who is also running this year?”

Emil gasped and said, “He isn’t.”

Sara smiled as she said, “Oh, but he is. My brother is going to participate in the run this year.  Believe he growled something like since I had a mate that he should probably find his, too.”

Emil’s pulse picked up.  

_ What if. . . _

Sara continued, “What if the reason you didn’t find a mate last year was because your mate wasn’t there?  What if it is Mickey?”

Emil said, “I don’t dare even hope.  I mean, he has never paid me much attention.”

Sara said, “He hasn’t paid anyone much attention and, believe it or not, he gives you more attention than he does most omegas.”

Emil asked, “Really?”

Sara said, “Really.”

Emil said, “I really hope. . .”

Sara said, “Me too, Emil. Me too.  You would make a great mate for my brother.  He actually doesn’t deserve someone as good as you.”

Emil blushed and said, “Thanks Sara.”

Sara said, “No matter what happens, I will see you after the run, okay.”

Emil said, “Okay, talk to you later?”

Sara said, “Absolutely.  Bye, Emil.”

Emil replied, “Bye.”

Emil hung up the phone and daydreamed about being caught by one sexy Italian alpha. 

 

**Yuuri**

 

Mari said, “Mom’s worried about you, Yuuri.  You have run so many times.”

Yuuri replied, “I can’t just give up.  My mate has to be out there somewhere, right?”

Mari said, “But you have run in the Asian and American events.  What makes you think you will find someone in the European run?”

Yuuri said, “What can it hurt? And what if I find them?”

Mari asked, “And what if you don’t?  You were so devastated last time. It took us forever to get you back to yourself after that.  Mom just doesn’t want you to go through that again.”

Yuuri said, “I’ll be alright.”

Mari said, “You weren’t okay last time. It took us weeks just to get you out of bed.”

Yuuri said, “What if I missed them, Mari?  What if I was in the wrong run when my mate ran? What if there is not one for me.  I have run five times and no one has ever chased me.”

Mari said, “See? This is exactly why we don’t want you to run again.  You get all worked up over it, and then you get so low after.”

Yuuri said, “But what if he is there this time? And if I don’t go, then I will never meet him, especially if he is European.”

Mari said, “But what are the odds, Yuuri?  More than likely your alpha is Asian.”

Yuuri said, “But what if he isn’t.  I wouldn’t be the first to find their alpha in a different run.”

Mari said, “That’s true.  But. . . Yuuri.”

Yuuri said, “No buts, Mari.  I am going to run in the European run and that’s the end of it.”

Mari sighed and said, “Okay, Yuuri.  If that is what you want to do. We can’t stop you, and we’ll be here to either celebrate with you or pick you up after.”

Yuuri gave his sister a hug and said, “Thanks for worrying about me, sis.”

Mari said, “Well, someone has too.”

Yuuri was hopeful and smiling as he walked to his room to pack his bag for his trip to Europe. 

****

A few days later

 

**Victor**

 

Victor waded through the crowd of alphas and omegas all of whom were signing up for the run.  There were a lot of betas on hand to police the alphas and keep them from bothering the single omegas before the run.  

Victor looked around at all the omegas and wondered  _ is he/she here?  Will I find my mate this year?  I am ready. Ready to find love and life and settle down. I am going to retire soon, so I need something, someone outside of skating.  _

Victor stepped up to the alpha table. He took the clipboard with the paperwork for the run on it and the pen that the beta handed him. He stood off to the side, out of the way, while he filled out the paperwork. He read the consent forms, even thought he had read them the year before.  _ Just in case they changed something.  _

He signed the paperwork and handed the clipboard back to the beta behind the table. 

The beta asked, “Did you bring proof of your secondary gender?”

Victor replied, “Of course.”

He handed the beta his doctor’s paperwork proving that he was indeed an alpha. The beta took the paperwork and looked it over.  He marked something on the paperwork and handed the documentation back to Victor. 

The beta said, “The run starts in three days for the alphas.  The omegas will head out to find their nesting spots tomorrow.  This will give them time to find a suitable spot and to build their nest.  Then we will release the alphas into the run. Have any questions?”

Victor said, “No, this is not my first time to run.”

The beta chuckled and said, “I thought so.  You are too calm for an alpha running for the first time.  I suggest you go back to the hotel and relax for the next few days.  Running can be hard on alphas, as you know.”

Victor nodded and said, “Thank you.”

Victor walked over to the omega table to make sure that Yuri wasn’t having any trouble signing up.  He came to stand still when he smelled the most intoxicating smell.

_ Who. . . who is that?  Maybe my mate  _ **_will_ ** _ be out there this time. Whoever this is smells. . . delightful.  I’d chase that scent.  _

Victor looked around, but with so many people in the area he couldn’t discern the origin of the scent. After a moment, he gave up.

_ They’ll be in the run.  I’ll find them then.  _

He looked around for Yuri. He finally spotted Yuri at the far side of the table so he walked over to the omega.

He said, “Everything alright, Yura?”

Yuri said, “Yes.  I have just about finished signing my life away to some alpha that I don’t know.”

The beta working behind the table asked, “Do you not consent to being in the run?  You can only participate if you consent.”

Victor looked at Yuri and said, “If you really don’t want to do this I can send you home, but you are the one that will have to explain it to Yakov.”

Yuri said, “Ok, ok.  I consent. I’ll sign the paperwork.”

Victor nodded but the beta worker looked unsure. 

The worker asked, “Are you sure?  No omega is required to run. It is by consent only.  Don’t let an alpha bully you into running.”

Yuri looked at the beta and said, “I’m not.  My coach thinks it’s the best thing for me so I’ll do it.”

Victor added, “He is just being a brat.”

Yuri scowled at Victor but didn’t disagree. He gave the paperwork to the beta. The worker gave Yuri the omega instructions. 

He said, “Be back tomorrow.  The omega’s will begin the run then.  You will need to find a place for you to nest or hide. If you smell your mate, then you run.  If they catch you and you allow it, then they will take you back to your nest and you will spend your heat together.  When you find your true mate, it should trigger a heat for you and a rut for them. If you haven’t been triggered in 12 hours after you find your mate then they are not your true mate.”

Yuri listened to the instructions, nodding in the appropriate places.

Yuri asked, “What are the odds that I will find my true mate the first time I run?”

The beta replied, “About a third find their mates on the first run.  About 75% find their mates by the second run and 99% by the third run. There are a few cases where someone has had to run four or five times, but we have never had a complete failure. There is someone for everyone.”

Victor said, “Let’s go back to the hotel and rest.  We’ve got quite the week ahead of us.” 

For once, Yuri didn’t argue. 


	2. Nesting

**Emil**

 

Emil filled out his paperwork the day before with the other omegas, and now he was standing in a crowd of anxious omegas who were about to be released into the run arena.  The environment was controlled. There were beta’s all throughout the arena to provide medical or other help as needed. There was plenty of food, water and nesting supplies all throughout the arena so the omegas would have a comfortable place to nest. When they finally let the omegas into the run arena, Emil walked away from the crowd.  He didn’t want his scent to be muddled, plus he was looking for a very specific type of place to nest. Most of the omegas chose a nice flat surface that was easy to get to. They were all here to find _their_ alpha so why make it hard? But Emil was different, he liked to find a place under the trees.  Somewhere there was dip in the land that made a natural nest far away from the other omegas. He found the perfect spot not too far into the trees. The land made a natural dip under a big oak tree. He looked around for the nearest supply station.  Once he found it, he gathered the soft blankets he found there. He began to lay them out, building a nest that he could spend his heat in. Not being able to stand the sterile smell, he began to scent the blankets. He spent several hours rearranging and scenting the blankets to his satisfaction. By the time he was finished it was early evening, so he went to one of the food stations and got something to eat and then settled down to rest in his newly built nest.

 ****

The next day

Satisfied with his nest, the next order of business was to get enough food and water to last through a heat. It took him all day to stock and arrange all the necessary supplies around his nest. He was proud of himself when he was done. He had a fine nest for him and the alpha he hoped to meet and enough food and water to last through a heat. As he surveyed his nest, he purred in satisfaction.  He crawled into the nest to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, since that was the day the alphas would be released.

 

**Yuri**

 

At first Yuri followed the other omegas, not having done any of this before. However, when they reached the meadow that many of the omegas were nesting in, it felt too exposed.

_I need to find someplace less exposed.  I can’t do that. . . with all those people around. And how is an alpha supposed to be able to determine scent if we are all clustered together like this? I saw that Czech skater, Emil?, head towards the forest.  Maybe that’s a better idea than this field. It’d be cooler anyways._

He followed Emil into the woods but wandered a different direction than the other omega. He found the perfect spot next to a brook. It had lots of shade and he could hear the brook, which had a calming effect on him. He walked back to the nearest supply station to get nesting materials.

_I don’t know how to do this.  I’ve never made a nest before. No self-respecting alpha is going to want to get into my nest._

Yuri looked at the soft blankets he had dumped into to the depression. He sighed and began to arrange them the way he thought a nest would be made. It was sloppy and not exactly what one thought of as a nest.

_I am a failure of an omega.  I never wanted to be one in the first place._

Yuri nearly cried in frustration at not being able to do this simple thing that almost all omegas could do.

_What’s wrong with me?  Why can’t I do this one simple thing?_

 

**Yuuri**

 

_This is my fifth time to run.  They say there has never been someone who didn’t have a true mate.  Will I be the first one? I have run in two different events, the Asian and the American ones. This is it.  The last time. If I don’t find someone this time, I will just assume there is no one for me out there. I can’t stand the stress and the disappointment.  I am a terrible omega anyways. Who would want a washed-up skater as a mate?_

Yuuri followed the rest of the omegas to the meadow.  He had seen a few of his fellow skaters in the crowd earlier.

_I think I saw the Czech skater, Emil is it? And Yuri from Russia.  I have been in contests with both of them. They are so great. I bet they find their alpha right away. I wonder if any of the alpha skaters are running in this event? It would make sense that they would.  There are no competitions right now to allow for us to participate in this event. Last year it was the American and the year before that the Asian. They rotate which one has no events during it._

He wandered past many of the omegas who were nesting in the meadow.  

_Do I want to be near everyone else?  More alphas will come here but can I do that near all these people? Not that anyone with their own alpha would notice. But still._

He went to the far edge of the meadow and found a nice wide flat spot.  

_This is it.  Close enough to the other omegas to attract the alphas but far enough away that there is an illusion of privacy.  Blankets, now I need some blankets._

He went to the meadow station, which was completely cleaned out.

_Guess I will have to go somewhere else._

He walked towards the forest that was right next to the meadow.  The first thing he saw was the Russian skater who seem to be struggling with making his nest.

_Did no one show him how to do it? Should I ask if I can help him?_

He slowly and carefully approached the skater.

He said, “Hi.”

Yuri whirled around to look at Yuuri.

_That’s that Japanese skater with the good footwork.  He’s an omega. Isn’t he a little old to not have a mate, yet?_

Yuri said, “What?!”

Yuuri stammered, “I. . . just thought.  Well, you look. . . like you could use some help. You do know that someone has to teach you to nest.  It’s not a natural thing.”

Yuri said, “Oh, I.  My mother never. . .”

Yuuri asked, “Do you want some help?”

Yuri said, “Uh. . . no. . . yes?”

Yuuri asked, “Which is it?  Yes or no?”

Yuri sighed and said, “Yes.  Please help me.”

Yuuri said, “I will show you how to build a wall and then you can do the rest.  How would that be?”

Yuri nodded.

Yuuri moved around some of the blankets that Yuri had brought.  He showed Yuri how to weave them together to make a nest wall.

Yuuri said, “Now, you just do that all along the sides of the depression you have here and then put a few blankets in the bottom to make it comfy.  You also need to go get yourself some food and supplies so you and your alpha will be comfortable during your heat. Also, scent the blankets. It is your scent that draws in the alphas.”

Yuri said, “Thanks.  I appreciate the help.”

Yuuri said, “You are welcome. I hope you find a good alpha.”

Yuri said, “You too.”

Yuuri went to the forest station and picked up the blankets that Emil and Yuri had left.  He took them back to his area in the meadow and began building his nest. He carefully and meticulously scented each blanket and moved them around until he had the perfect nest.  He walked around the nest looking for imperfections. When he was satisfied with his nest, he went back to the forest station for supplies. He had just made it back to the nest with his first set of supplies when the sun set.

_Hmm, I lost a lot of time helping that pup this afternoon. I’ll have to get the rest of my supplies in the morning. I hope I have enough time.  What if I miss my alpha because I am not here?_

Yuuri, feeling anxious, walked around his nest a few times before trying to settle in and sleep.  It took a long time for sleep to overtake the omega.

 


	3. Run

**Michele**

 

Michele rolled out of his hotel room bed.  He stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of other morning necessities.  He decided against a shower since he had one the night before and he wanted his scent to be strong.

_The omega has to accept me after all when and if I catch them._

Michele pulled on and older shirt that he brought and pants.  He ran a comb through his auburn hair and then headed out of the hotel to where the other alphas were gathering before they were released. Michele stood milling around with the other alphas as they waited for the signal that the run could begin.  Looking around he spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

_Is that Victor?_

He walked over to the silver haired alpha.

Michele said, “Victor?”

Victor turned around to see a fellow skater standing behind him.

Victor replied, “Michele, so nice to see you. I suppose you are running in this event.”

Michele nodded.

Victor asked, “Is this your first time?”

Michele blushed and nodded his head again.

Victor said, “No shame in that, we are so busy that often things like this get pushed to the wayside.  You sister is mated to Mila, yes?”

Michele said, “Yes, in the previous run.”

Victor nodded suddenly understanding why Michele was in his first run now.

Victor asked, “Do you have any questions?  I have done this a couple of times.”

Michele replied, “How. . .how does this whole thing work?  I mean I get the gist of it but no one has really told me how this is supposed to work.”

Victor said, “Here in about half an hour they will turn us all loose into the arena.  We can go wherever we want within the arena most of the omegas traditionally make their nests in the meadow.  You may want to go there first since most of them are there. And from there it is kind of instinct? You search for a scent. . .”

Michele asked, “A scent?”

Victor said, “Yes, a scent.  From what I am told, it catches your attention and it smells so good that you cannot ignore it.  If you find that scent, follow it. The omega should scent you as well. If the omega chooses you, they will run.”

Michele asked, “From their nest?”

Victor nodded and continued, “You are supposed to chase.  If you catch them and they are ambiciable to it, then they will invite you into their nest. Usually in half an hour to an hour they should go into heat if you are true mates. Although sometimes it can take longer.  If they don’t go into heat within 12 hours, then you are compatible but not true mates.”

Michele asked, “Are there some that don’t find their true mates?  

Victor said, “They’ll tell you no, but some settle for compatible instead of true mates.  My parents did. I don’t want that. I either want my true mate or nothing. I’ve seen what compatible looks like and I’ll pass.”   

Michele nodded and said, “Thanks.  My parents died before they could explain this to either me or my sister.  It’s easier for girls and omegas to ask I guess.”

Victor put a hand on Michele’s shoulder and said, “Anytime man.”

They heard the bell that indicated that the run had begun.

Victor said, “Good luck.”

Michele replied, “You too.”

They both headed into the arena in the crowd of alphas.  Michele lost track of Victor in the crowd. He walked towards the meadow full of omegas but no scent stood out. Occasionally he was startled by an omega running past him with a alpha hot on their heels. Michele always made sure to get out of the way.

_Well, looks like I am going to strike out this time._

Michele felt tears building up behind his eyes.

_I don’t want to be alone.  Sara’s gone and I have no one else. Where can I go to get out of the way.  I don’t want to get flatten by one of these alphas. Maybe the forest. We have to stay out here for at least a couple more hours before we can head back._

Michele walked towards the forest.  He had been walking in the shadow of the trees for a half an hour when he smelled it.

_What’s that.  It smells so good.  I have time let’s just go see._

He headed towards the smell.  He was startled when he found an omega nest.

_What is an omega doing out here?  I guess they don’t all settle in the meadow after all. Is that? Is that Emil? Oh, Hell, it is.  And he smells so good. Could he be?_

 

**Emil**

 

Emil heard the commotion of the alphas being released.

_Most of them will go to the meadow.  Maybe building here was a mistake? Maybe that is why I can never find a mate._

A little while later he smelled something.  

_What is that?_  

Emil popped his head out of his nest to see a figure approaching his nest in the twilight.

_Is that an alpha?  Is he what smells so good? Could it be?_

Then a flash of the dying sun’s light lite up the alphas face.

_Holy Fuck.  It’s Michele._

Emil got to his feet and looked back at the alpha.  When he was sure he had the alpha’s attention, he took off running. Michele was startled for a moment but then he gave chase.  Emil could hear the alpha behind him as they both dodged through the trees scrambling through the underbrush. Emil had started breathing hard when he scrambled up a little hill feeling cool grass beneath his feet. He looked behind him and saw that Michele had been gaining on him.  

_He nearly has me.  When he catches me, am I going to let him in the nest?_

He looked back one more time at his friend and alpha and decided.

_Yes.  Definitely yes._

As soon as they hit the flat open plain at the top of the hill, the alpha’s natural athleticism took over and Michele caught up to Emil. He put his arms around the omega and lifted him off his feet.

Michele said, “Gotcha.  Do you consent?”

Emil giggling said, “Yes.  And if I go into heat I want you to knot and bite me, Mickey. If it's you, I want it to be permanent.”

Michele blushed and said, “Oh, okay.”

Emil said, “Let’s go back to the nest?  We got pretty far from it.”

Michele said, “Well, if someone hadn’t run so far.”

Emil just laughed and said, “Couldn’t make it too easy for you.”

They made their way back to the nest that Emil had so carefully constructed. When they reached the nest, Emil climbed into his creation.  Michele stood outside of it, like a good alpha, and waited to be invited in. Emil sat down and then looked up at Michele.

He asked, “What are you waiting for?”

Michele replied, “Permission?”

Emil said, “Get in here, alpha.”

Michele stepped into the nest and sat down next to Emil.

Emil said, “We should probably sleep a little in just in case.”

Michele nodded and lay down in the nest.  Emil cuddled up next to the alpha. He had his nose buried next to Michele’s scent gland and wrapped his arms around the alpha.  

As he drifted off he thought _please, please, let it be him._

 

**Victor**

 

Victor, being a fairly well-known alpha, always got a lot of omega attention at runs like this.  They would preen and try to entice him with looks and promises. He wasn’t interested in any of that.

_I only want my true mate.  I don’t want to be like my parents always fighting, always threatening to leave and find my true mate._

Victor took a depth breath sorting out the scents of the omegas around him.  Not of them smelled good enough to be his mate.

_Where is that awesome smell that I scented earlier?  They’ve got to be here._

As he neared the end of the meadow, he noticed a nest far away from the others.  

_Why are they so far away from everyone else?  Maybe they’re shy and wanted some privacy?_

He was walking towards the nest when he smelled that amazing scent again.  

_Is that? It’s them.  My mate is there._

A dark head popped out of the nest and looked towards the alpha that was moving in his direction. Yuuri sniffed the air.

_He smells so good.  Wait. . . is that . . . Victor?  No way! There is no way that Victor is my true mate. Is there?_

He watched as Victor slowly approached his nest.

_Should I run?  Is he coming for me?_

Yuuri stood up, and nearly fell over the wall of his nest as he began to run.  After regaining his balance, he began to really run. He looked back at Victor and saw the alpha begin to give chase.  With his stamina, he could easily outrun the alpha.

_I need to run long enough for it to be a chase but not so long Victor gives up.  I really want him to catch me._

Caught up in his own thoughts Yuuri didn’t notice that he had slowed down.  They were still on a flat area. Victor sprinted forward with a burst of speed and caught up to Yuuri.  He clasp his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled the omega backwards towards his chest.

Victor said, “I got you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri, startled, asked, “You know my name?”

Victor said, “Of course, you are the number one skater from Japan.  Why wouldn’t I know who you are? I am just sorry we never had the opportunity to talk before this.”

Yuuri blushed.

Victor said, “This, I suppose, is where I ask you if you consent to having me with you during your heat.”

Yuuri nodded shyly.  

Victor said, “I need you to tell me verbally.  I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings between us.”

Yuuri said, “I want you to be there for my heat, Victor.  But. . .”

Victor asked, “But?”

Yuuri asked, “Are you sure it’s me you want?”

Victor inhaled a lung full of Yuuri’s scent.

He said, “Absolutely.  You smell. . . fantastic.”

Yuuri blushed again and asked, “Can we go back to the nest, please?”

_I feel a little too exposed out here._

Victor said, “Of course.”

They headed back to Yuuri’s nest to await Yuuri’s upcoming heat.

 

**Otabek**

 

Otabek milled around in the crowd of alphas.  He noticed Victor Nikiforov talking to Michele Crispino ahead of him in the crowd.

_I’ve never been in a competition with either of them, but Victor’s the best and Michele wins medals. I guess everyone is in this run since its the one the federation gave us time off for. Wonder if there are some skaters amongst the omegas too?  It would make sense for there to be a few omegas in the skating world as well._

When the alphas were released he didn’t run towards the arena like the others.  He walked calmly and slowly towards the meadow that held the omegas.

_How are we supposed to tell their scents apart when they are so close like this?  I understand the concept but. . ._

He walked passed all the omegas.  None of the scents caught his attention.

_Nothing here for me.  I guess I am one of those that has to run a couple of times before I find my mate.   I have to hang out a few more hours before they’ll let me leave. Maybe I’ll go find a nice tree to sit under._

Otabek grabbed a water bottle from the supply station and sat down underneath a tree.  There was a slight breeze that ruffled the leaves above his head. After he had sat there a moment, he noticed a scent that had been carried on the breeze.  

_That smells good.  Wonder what or who that is._

Otabek got to his feet and followed the scent into the woods a bit until he stumbled on an omega nest.  

_What are they doing way out here?_

A blonde head popped up as Yuri caught Otabek’s scent. Yuri’s eyes got wide when he saw who was standing there.

Yuri said, “Otabek?”

Otabek, confused, said, “Yuri?  I didn’t . . . why didn’t you tell me you were an omega?”

Yuri said, “I didn’t want you to treat me any differently.”

Otabek, hurt, said, “I wouldn’t have.  What kind of alpha do you think I am.”

Yuri thought _a good one that smells great._

Instead of answering, Yuri began to run and Otabek chased.  They ran through the forest ducking limbs and jumping over roots.  Finally, Yuri began to tire and Otabek caught up with him.

He grabbed the lithe man and growled, “Do you consent.”

Yuri said, “Yes.”

They walked back to the nest.  

Otabek said, “We should probably sleep before your heat starts.”

Yuri said, “Hmm? Okay.”

Otabek asked, “If we are mates, do you want to bond?”

Yuri said, “Of course, why else do this?”

Otabek chuckled, “Okay.  How about knotting? Do you want me to knot you?”

Yuri nodded and said, “Yes.  I want it all. I want you.”

Otabek smiled as they both curled up in Yuri’s nest to rest.


	4. Heat

**Emil**

 

Emil awoke about two hours after he had been caught by Michele. 

_I am not in heat yet.  What if we aren’t true mates?  I really don’t want anyone else but him. What am I going to do?_

Emil rustled around in agitation and accidently woke the sleeping alpha.  

Michele asked, “What’s the matter?”

Emil cried, “I’m not in heat yet.”

Michele ran a calming hand through Emil’s hair and said, “It can take up to twelve hours, Emil. Don’t worry yet.  It’ll be alright.”  

Emil, tears running down his face, asked, “But what if. . .?”

Michele wiped away his omega’s tears and said, “It’s going to be okay.”

Emil sniffled, “Promise?”

Michele replied, “Promise.”

_God, I hope I can deliver on that promise._

He pulled the omega close to his body, hoping his scent would both calm the omega and trigger his heat. 

 

**Yuuri**

 

Victor said, “Before your actual heat starts, Yuuri, we need to talk boundaries.” 

Yuuri asked, “Boundaries?”

Victor said, “Yes.  I don’t want us to do anything that we’ll regret later.  So let’s talk about it now, before we are lost to our heat and rut.”

Yuuri said, “Okay.”

Victor asked, “Do you want us to bond?”

Yuuri said, “No.  I don’t think so. . . we really don’t know each other. . . I’d rather wait.  If that is okay?”

Victor nodded and said, “That’s fine.  I just want you to be comfortable with what we are doing.”

Yuuri started squirming a bit. 

Victor thought _He’s going into heat.  I’ve found my true mate! I need to talk fast to get consent before he is unable to give it._

Victor asked, “What about sex? Do you. . .?”

Yuuri said, “I do want that.  I want you to knot me. Just don’t bite me.”

Victor nodded his head and said, “Got it.  How do you feel?”

Yuuri said, “I feel. . . hot.  Oh.”

_I’m going into heat.  Victor is my true mate._

 

**Yuri (Smut)**

 

Yuri woke up feeling hot and more irritated than usual.  

_What’s wrong with me?_

He squirmed around.  He was uncomfortable and didn’t know how to fix it. The movement woke Otabek.  

He asked, “What’s wrong?”

Yuri said, “I. . . don’t. . . shit. . . I think I’m in heat.”

_Holy fuck. Otabek is my true mate._

Otabek took a deep breath of Yuri’s scent.  He could smell the heat undertone. 

Otabek said, “You are.  I can smell it in your scent.”

He scooted closer to Yuri and inhaled his intoxicating scent. He placed a hand behind Yuri’s head and kissed the omega.  Yuri felt wash of heat flood his body. Otabek leaned in and kissed Yuri again. When the omega moaned into the kiss, Otabek slipped his tongue inside the warmth of Yuri’s mouth. He slid his tongue against Yuri’s and both men groaned at the sensation.  Otabek kissed his way down Yuri’s neck until he reached his scent gland. He sucked on the gland, causing Yuri to moan and squirm underneath him. Yuri plastered his overly warm body against Otabek. Skin contact with the alpha seemed to provide some relief.  Yuri, taking matters into his own hands, pushed the alpha down into the nest and straddled him. He reached down and pulled his shirt off, dropping it somewhere in the nest. He leaned down and kissed Otabek.

Yuri said, “Too many clothes.”

Otabek hummed in agreement.  Otabek stripped off his own shirt.  Yuri slid down Otabek’s body until he was situated in between Otabek’s legs.  Otabek groaned at the sight. Yuri unbuttoned Otabek’s pants and slowly pulled down the zipper.  He slowly drew Otabek’s pants and underwear off of his body. Otabek groaned as the cooler air caressed his erection. He looked down and watched as Yuri engulfed his cock with the warm wet heat of his mouth. 

Otabek groaned out, “Fuck. . . Yuri.”

_Where the Hell did he learn to do that?_

Yuri looked at Otabek with a smirk in his eyes and he slid his mouth down Otabek’s erection. 

Otabek ground out, “Clothes, off. And get up here.”

Yuri slid his mouth off of Otabek with an obscene pop. 

He almost mockingly said, “Yes, alpha.”

Yuri stripped the rest of his clothes off and backed onto Otabek ass-first.  Yuri put his mouth back on Otabek. He moaned around Otabek’s erection when he felt Otabek slip a finger into him. 

Otabek said, “God, you are so wet.  Getting so ready for me.”

Otabek inserted another finger, pumping them in and out of Yuri’s body and scissoring them to open up the omega. 

“Ready for another?” Otabek asked.

“Hmm.” Yuri replied.

Otabek inserted a third finger, and when there was no resistance, Yuri sat up on Otabek.  He scooted forward, took Otabek’s erection in hand, and sunk his body down. Both boys groaned when Otabek entered Yuri’s body.  Yuri used his impressive leg muscles to leverage himself up and let gravity bring him back down onto Otabek. Otabek planted his feet in the nest and began to thrust into Yuri, changing the angle of entrance, causing him to strike the omega’s prostate. 

Yuri nearly went limp on the alpha. 

Yuri whimpered, “Alpha, please.” 

Otabek lifted the omega off of him. Yuri growled in protest. Otabek pushed Yuri to his hands and knees.  Yuri groaned as Otabek slowly re-entered the omega and then he began thrusting into the omega.  

Yuri panted, “Alpha. . . going. . . to. . .”

Otabek put an arm around Yuri’s chest and pulled him up and flush against Otabek’s upper body. He tilted Yuri’s head to the side to expose his scent gland. He sunk his teeth into the gland causing Yuri to find his release. Otabek felt his knot expanding.  Yuri moaned as the knot expanded fully inside his body, locking the two together.

_I feel so full. So good. Alpha is so good to me._

Yuri bore down on the knot, causing Otabek to come inside the omega.  He laid the omega down in the nest and nestled behind him. He licked the blood from the bond bite. 

_I’ll need to clean that when my knot goes down, but first a little nap._

Both boys passed out, sleeping contently, since their bond was cemented. 

 

**Emil (Smut)**

 

A few hours later. . .

Emil had passed out from sobbing. Michele was sitting in the nest watching his poor omega sleep.  

_How do I fix this?  Can I make it better?  With the way we feel about each other we_ **_have_ ** _to be true mates, right?_

Emil stirred, feeling agitated. 

Emil said, “I’m sorry.”

Michele, confused, asked, “What are you sorry for?” 

Emil replied, “For being such a crybaby about this whole thing.”

Michele, running a hand soothingly through Emil’s hair and then cupping his face,  

said, “Hey, no.  It’s okay to be upset.”

Michele took a deep breath to continue speaking, but he smelled a new scent underneath Emil’s already fantastic scent.

_That’s heat smell.  He is going into heat.  He’s so upset that he hasn’t noticed yet._

Michele asked, “How do you feel?”

Emil said, “Like an idiot.”

Michele shook his head, “No, I mean physically.”

Emil said, “I feel. . . a little warm and agitated.”

Emil’s eyes got wide as he exclaimed, “I’m in heat.”

Michele said, “Yes, yes you are.”

Emil said, “We are true mates.”

Michele smiled as Emil crawled into his lap. Michele kissed the omega possessively, bruising his lips. Emil relented, opening his mouth allowing Michele entrance. Michele slipped his tongue into the omega’s mouth and his hands into the sandy blonde hair. Emil exposed his neck to Michele in submission.  Michele kissed his way down Emil’s neck until he got to the scent glands. He kissed the glands and then sucked on them, forcing a moan from Emil. Michele reached down to the edge of Emil’s shirt and pulled the shirt up and over Emil’s head. Emil moaned as the cooler air caressed his torso. Michele kissed his way down Emil’s torso, pausing to flick his tongue over one of the omega’s nipples.  Emil moaned and arched his body towards the sensation. Michele smiled as he continued his sensual onslaught on the omega’s skin. He maneuvered Emil until he was laying down in the nest, then he kissed his way down Emil’s abs. When he reached the edge of Emil’s pants, he looked up at the omega who nodded his consent.  

Emil gasped out, “You too.  I want. . . to touch. . . you too.”

Michele helped the omega remove his shirt before unbuttoning and unzipping Emil’s pants. He drew the omega’s clothes off his body and just looked at the omega for a moment.

_He is so pretty._

Emil blushed and squirmed under his alpha’s gaze. Emil reached out and touched the alpha’s chest, causing him to groan at the sensation.  Not being able to contain himself any longer, he grabbed the omega about the waist and flipped him over.

Emil squealed at being manhandled by the alpha.  He presented to his alpha on his hands and knees.  Michele growled in appreciation at the sight.

He said, “You look so good like that, my omega.”

Emil said, “Please, alpha, _please_.”

Michele ran his hand down the skin of Emil’s back and said, “Patience, love.  Patience. I will take care of you.” 

Michele’s hand moved back towards Emil’s ass and slipped toward his entrance.  Emil moaned as Michele’s fingers circled the muscle.  

Emil said, “Dear God, alpha. _Please_ . Hurry.  I need. . . need you.”   
Michele chuckled as he removed his pants and leaned over the omega so they were touching skin to skin. 

Michele asked, “Are you ready for me, my omega.”

Emil replied, “Yes, yes please.”

Michele slipped a finger into Emil, who moaned at being filled. It went in with no resistance. Slick gushed over Michele’s fingers. Michele slipped in a second finger.  He watched as the fingers moved in and out of the omega’s beautiful body. He added a third and curled them inside the omega’s body. Emil cried out when Michele struck his prostate. 

“There.” Michele breathed.  “Found it.”

Emil was near sobbing, “Don’t tease me anymore, alpha, please. . . I. . . need.”

Michele slipped his fingers out of the omega and absently wiped his hand on the nest. He lined himself up with Emil and slowly sank into the omega’s welcoming heat. 

Emil moaned as the alpha bottomed out. Michele paused for a moment to give Emil time to adjust.

Emil said, “Move. Now. Please.”

Michele drew back slowly and thrust fiercely back into the omega. He found a rhythm that seems to satisfy both him and the omega.  When he could feel his knot expanding, he leaned down over the omega and bit into his scent gland. The sensation caused Emil to come instantly. He squeezed down on Michele’s forming knot, causing the alpha to moan and release. They laid down in the nest to rest while they waited for Michele’s knot to deflate.

_We are mated and bonded.  I can’t believe it. It’s like a dream come true._


	5. To Bond or Not To Bond

**Yuuri (Smut)**

 

Yuuri blushed as Victor leaned in to kiss him.

_ I can’t believe that Victor is my true mate.  He deserves someone better. That’s why I don’t want to bond with him.  I don’t want to tie him to someone like me.  _

Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s chest and pushed the omega down into the nest.  He followed Yuuri’s descent until he was above the squirming omega. 

Victor thought  _ I need to touch him.  He is so beautiful. I wish he would let me bond him. _

He kissed Yuuri again and then sat across his hips so he could run his fingers under the omega’s shirt and up his torso.  Yuuri moaned into the cooling touch. Victor touched the edge of Yuuri’s shirt and waited for Yuuri to nod before removing the omega’s shirt and dropping it into the nest. 

Victor let his eyes roam over Yuuri.

He said, “You are beautiful.”

Yuuri blushed at the compliment and shook his head.  Victor leaned down to kiss Yuuri again. He ran his tongue along the seam of Yuuri’s lips to encourage the omega to open up to him. When Yuuri opened up, Victor slid his tongue into the omega’s mouth and both men moaned at the sensation.

When Victor broke the kiss, Yuuri said, “Please. . . alpha.”

Victor kissed down the column of Yuuri’s neck and felt Yuuri’s hands slip into his soft hair.  He sucked on the omega’s scent gland, causing the omega to groan. Victor kissed down the omega’s torso worshipping his body. 

Yuuri said, “Shirt. . .off. . . please.  Let me. . . touch you. . . too.”

Victor removed his shirt and allowed the omega to touch him. He caressed down the omega’s body his lips following his hands. When he reached the edge of Yuuri’s pants, he looked up at Yuuri who nodded.  Victor undid Yuuri’s pants and slipped the garments off the omega’s body. He stopped and looked at the pretty omega for a moment.

_ How did I get so lucky?   _

Victor put his hand around Yuuri’s erection and stroked him to distract the omega, as his other hand caressed Yuuri’s ass and moved down towards his hole. Victor slipped a finger into the omega.  Victor met with no resistance, Yuuri’s slick easing the way. Yuuri gasped when he felt the alpha’s finger penetrate him. Victor slid another finger into Yuuri, slowly moving it in and out of Yuuri’s body. A moan escaped Yuuri’s lips. 

Yuuri said, “Alpha, please.  I . . . need . . . you.”

Victor replied, “Soon. . . Baby. . . soon.”

Victor finally added the third finger.  He curled his fingers, hitting Yuuri’s prostate, causing the omega to cry out and arch his body.   Victor slipped his fingers out of Yuuri’s body. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled himself out.  He lined himself up with Yuuri’s entrance and slowly sank into the omega. He paused his movement, allowing the omega to adjust.  Yuuri groaned at finally being filled.

Yuuri said, “Move. . . alpha . . . please.”

Victor began moving in and out of the omega in a steady rhythm. He could feel his knot beginning to expand inside the omega. 

Yuuri said, “Please. . . knot me. . . bite me, alpha.”

Victor said, “I’ll knot you. . . but not bite you.”

His knot caught inside the omega, which caused Yuuri to reach his release.  His body squeezed around the knot, causing Victor to come inside the omega. They clung to each other as their orgasmic high passed.  When they both had come down, Victor moved them into a more comfortable position to wait for his knot to deflate. Yuuri passed into an uneasy sleep, his omega side confused at having their true mate but not being bit. Victor sighed as he watched his omega sleep. 

_ I wonder why he didn’t want me to bite him? _

  
  
  


**Yuri (Smut)**

 

The second wave of Yuri’s heat hit him quickly and fiercely.  Suddenly, Otabek found himself with a lap full of horny omega.  Yuri pressed as close to Otabek as he could get, their naked chests coming into contact as Yuri straddled Otabek’s hips. Otabek groaned as his body reacted to the omega.  Otabek felt Yuri’s lips crash into his own. Otabek placed his hands on Yuri’s hips as the omega took hold of Otabek’s erection and, lining it up with his already stretched hole, sank down on the alpha. Otabek threw his head back and groaned.  Yuri used his muscular legs to push himself up and let gravity bring him back down Otabek’s length. The omega felt his alpha’s knot as it began to expand inside his body. When the knot caught, Yuri leaned over and bit his alpha, completing their bond and causing the alpha to release inside his body.  Yuri followed soon after, painting their stomachs with his release. 

 

**Emil (Smut)**

 

Emil stretched lazily in the nest, content and satisfied now that his first wave of the heat had passed and he was bonded to Michele.  But he could feel the heat of his second wave under his skin starting to build. He looked over at his still sleeping alpha. He wriggled closer to the alpha and kissed him softly.  He ran a hand down his side and slowly brought Michele into wakefulness. When Michele woke, he began returning the kisses that Emil was giving him. He reached out and brought Emil closer, pulling the omega against his body.  Emil moaned at the skin on skin contact. Michele ran his hands down Emil’s back and ass. 

_ He is so. . . _

Michele rolled them over so that he was hovering over Emil in the nest. Emil exposed his neck in submission to his alpha.  Michele kissed down the column of Emil’s neck, paying special attention to the bonding mark he had given Emil earlier. Emil whimpered when Michele sucked on the sensitive mark. 

Emil said, “Please, alpha,  _ please _ ,” as he writhed underneath the alpha. 

Michele ran his hands down Emil’s bare torso and his lips followed the same path.  Michele slipped one hand down and behind Emil to find his still stretched entrance. He slipped a finger into Emil and found no resistance. Emil groaned as Michele fingered him, getting him ready to take his alpha cock again. 

Michele asked, “Ready?”

Emil nodded.  Michele slipped into Emil.  Michele stayed still for a moment letting Emil adjust.

Emil said, “Alpha. . . move. . . please.”

Michele began moving in and out of Emil in a punishing rhythm that shook the nest. Michele changed his angle a bit and suddenly his omega was shouting in pleasure. 

Emil said, “I. . . am. . .”

Michele whispered in Emil’s ear, “Come for me, my omega.”

That was all it took to have Emil writhing in pleasure beneath the alpha as an orgasm ripped through his body.  Emil’s body clenched around Michele’s knot that was beginning to expand inside Emil’s body. Emil grabbed at the alpha pulling him down and against him until he could reach his neck.  He bit down on the alpha’s scent gland, piercing through it, causing Michele to groan and release inside Emil. After Michele recovered his senses, it took him a moment but he maneuvered them around where they could rest comfortably while they waited for his knot to go down. 

 

**Yuuri**

 

When Yuuri woke up, he could tell that his heat was over.  He was tired, but no longer felt that uncomfortable heat under his skin.  He looked over at Victor.

_ I can’t believe that Victor is my true mate.  But why didn’t he bite me? Does he not want me? Am I a bad omega?   _

Yuuri put his head in his hands. He was miserable now that the heat was over. 

_ We should have bonded.  _ _ What kind of true mate-pair doesn’t bond? It’s all my fault.  I asked him not to and he was the perfect alpha, respecting my wishes.  _

Victor woke up and noticed Yuuri’s distress. 

Victor asked, “What’s wrong?” __

Yuuri replied, “We didn’t bond.”

Victor, confused, said, “I thought that is what you wanted.”

Yuuri said, “It was, but I was wrong.  We should have bonded. I feel terrible.”

_ His omega probably sees it as a rejection. _

Victor said, “Yuuri, come here.”

Yuuri crawled over to the alpha.  Victor wrapped the omega up his arms and pushed his nose so that it was directly over his scent gland.  Yuuri breathed in his alpha’s scent and that seemed to help calm him down.

_ Alpha is still here.  Alpha still wants me.  _

Victor said, “Your instincts are going haywire because we didn’t bond.  I didn’t know it would be this bad or I wouldn’t have agreed so easily not to bond.”

Yuuri burrowed into Victor’s embrace hugging the alpha tightly. Victor slowly ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair.

He softly murmured, “Don’t worry.  I am here. I am not going anywhere.  It’s okay.”

Yuuri could feel the tears collect behind his eyes. 

_ I will not cry.  I will not cause Victor any more distress.  _

Yuuri felt the tears run down his face.

_ Damn it.  _

Victor said, “I promise you.   I will bond you during your next heat.  And I will be here to help you through this.  We can stay here a little while longer, but soon we are going to have to move to the hotel.”

Yuuri nodded and said, “Okay.”

Victor continued to comfort his omega. 


	6. After the Heat is Over

**Yuri**

Yuri woke up without the familiar sensation of heat underneath his skin. 

_ I guess that it’s done.  Now what? _

He poked at his alpha until Otabek came awake. 

Otabek asked, “Is it done?”

Yuri replied, “Yeah.  Now, what do we do?”

Otabek said, “Well, I guess we go back to the hotel and discuss you and me living together. One of us is gonna have to move.  Living apart will adversely affect our health and performances.”

_ Besides, I don’t want to be apart from my mate.  _

Yuri nodded. He noted the clean scrub like garments that had been left by betas at some point during his heat.  He put the clean clothes on and put his original clothes in the bag provided. 

Otabek, also getting dressed, said, “They’ll wash our clothes at the hotel.  They have a special detergent to help get some of the fluids out of our clothes.”

Yuuri nodded. Once they were dressed and ready to go, Otabek asked. “Are you going to take some of the blankets with you?  It is our first nest after all. You are allowed to take one home for free, but we have to pay for any extra.”

Yuuri, flustered, said, “I’ll take one but there is no reason we should pay for these shitty blankets.”

Otabek smiled, starting to recognize Yuri’s anger and indifference as a front.

Otabek shrugged and said, “Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Take one, don’t take one.  Take them all. You are the omega and know what you want.”

Yuri nodded and picked up two leopard-spotted blankets out of the nest. 

Otabek thought _, Of course,_ _ those are the ones that he would pick.  _

He took a third blanket out of the wall of the nest. 

Yuri said, “These.  These are the ones I want to take.”

Otabek nodded.  He wrapped one of the blankets around Yuri and then picked him up and started to carry him towards the entrance. 

Yuri, squirming, exclaimed, “Hey! Put me down.  I can walk.”

Otabek said, “Please, just let me spoil you this one time.”

Yuri huffed and said, “Okay.”

Otabek carried him all the way back to the hotel and to the room that had been saved for them. Both of their personal effects had been moved to this mated suite. 

Yuri said, “A bath, can I please have a bath?”

_ I am so sore and gross. _

Otabek nodded and said, “I’ll go run it for you.”

One thing these suites had was a large bed for them to share and a large bathroom with a tub.

_ I wonder if Otabek will come to Russia.  I’d really hate to have to leave Yakov and work with his coach.  _

Otabek walked back into the bedroom and said, “Bath should be ready soon.”

Yuri nodded.

Otabek wondered  _ What is he thinking?  I am definitely going to have to relocate to Russia. He’ll never move.  Coach could come with me. God knows I’ve trained everywhere anyways. It was nice to be home though.  _

Otabek asked, “Do you need any help with your bath?”

Yuri said, “No, think I’ll be alright.”

Otabek deflated.

_ What?  What did I say?  It’s just a bath.  Oh. . .  _ **_OH._ ** _ He wanted. . . I am an idiot.  How do I. . . Can I fix this? I don’t know how to omega. . .  _

 

**Emil**

 

Emil woke slowly.  He stretched his sore muscles and then noticed that he no longer felt hot. 

_ It’s over.  _

He reached up and touched the mark on his neck.  

_ And I am mated. . . to Michele! I can’t believe. . . it’s like a dream.  _

Emil turned over and smiled, while he watched Michele sleep. 

_ Sara is going to be ecstatic.  I’ve got to decide what part of this nest I want to keep. It’s our first nest. I want to keep all of it but that is so expensive.  _

Emil let out a little whine at the thought which woke his alpha. 

Michele sleepily asked, “What’s wrong?”

Emil sighed and said, “Nothing.  Sorry, I woke you.”

Michele sat up and looked down at Emil and said, “We can’t start like this.  I know I am not the most open of people.”

Emil snickered. 

Michele continued, “But I want us to communicate.  I want you to be able to talk to me about anything.”

Emil nodded and then said, “I was just thinking about the nest.”

Michele asked, “And?”

Emil sighed and said, “I want to keep all of it but its too expensive.  But it’s our first nest and I. . .”

Michele said, “Let’s get it then.  They’ll ship it home for us, yeah? I can afford to get this for you.”

Emil said, “But Mickey.”

Michele shook his head.  Don’t, but Mickey, me. If you want it, and I can provide it then you’ll have it.”

Emil blushed and nodded. 

Michele said, “Pick one to take with us now, and I’ll fill out the paperwork and pay for the rest.”

Emil said, “Okay.”

He picked the purple blanket that Michele had been sleeping on.  Michele wrapped Emil up in the blanket and picked the taller man up.   
Emil exclaimed, “Mickey!  I can walk. You don’t have to carry me.”

Michele said, “I want to, let me, just a little way, please?”

Emil said, “Oh, alright.”

Michele carried Emil until they got out of the arena and then they walked to the hotel hand and hand. When they got up to their room, Michele ran them a bath. 

He walked back into the bedroom and said, “Bathtub is big enough for both of us.  Care to share a bath with me?”

Emil blushed and said, “Sure.”

They stripped out of the clothes the betas had provided them.  Emil got into the bath first and scooted up so that Michele could get in behind him. After the alpha slid into the tub, Emil scooted backward until he was leaning into his alpha.  They both sunk into the heat of the bath letting it ease away their soreness. 

Emil said, “I am so glad that it turned out to be you.”

Michele said, “Me, too.”

Emil said, “Sara’s gonna flip.”

Michele chuckled and said, “That she is.  I’ll call her after we eat.”

Emil said, “We should probably talk about who is going where at some point.”

Michele said, “We’ll talk about it after we eat.  For right now, just relax.”

Emil let the tension slowly seep from his body.  Michele reached over and grabbed the shampoo that had been provided and washed Emil’s hair.  The comforting sensation caused Emil to start purring. 

Michele asked, “Are you purring?”

Emil said, “Hmm.  I do that when I am happy.”

Michele raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else. After they finished washing up, Michele dried Emil off, and then Emil got some of his spare clothes from his suitcase. Once they were both dressed, Michele called for room service. They ate their meal in quiet contentment, both worn out from Emil’s heat. 

Once they were finished eating, Michele said, “Now we can talk about logistics.”

Emil said, “Well, one of us is going to have to move.”

Michele said, “Traditionally doesn’t the alpha move into the omega’s nest?”

Emil said, “Yes, but what about Sara?”

Michele said, “Mila is going to be moving in with her soon and they may actually move to Russia. That way Mila can continue to train with Yakov.” 

Emil said, “Oh.” 

Michele continued, “So I would be perfectly fine with moving in with you if that is alright.”

Emil said, “That is more than alright, Mickey.  I would love for you to move into my nest with me.”

Michele said, “That settles it then.  I’ll move in with you. Would. . . would you come with me to get my stuff?  I feel like I can’t really be away from you right now.”

Emil nodded and said, “Of course I’ll come.  And don’t worry, most alpha’s feel that way after bonding. It’s the alpha instincts to protect and provide that causes it. Can you feel our bond?”  Michele closed his eyes and felt for the bond. He felt a tide of love and joy coming through to him from Emil.

Michele smiled and said, “Yes. I can.”

Emil said, “It will always be there even when we are apart so you’ll always have a part of me with you.”

Michele softly kissed Emil and said, “I hope that doesn’t happen very often.”

Emil said, “Me, too.”

They crawled into the king-size bed that had been provided and cuddled up together, dreaming of the future yet to come. 

 

**Yuuri**

 

Victor carried his distraught omega to the hotel. He sat him in a chair by the bed while he ran a bath. 

When it was ready, Victor said, “I ran a bath for you.  It should help you feel better.”

Yuuri nodded and got up but left the blanket from his nest on the chair.  He shuffled slowly into the bathroom.

Victor asked, “Want me to help?”

Yuuri nodded. Yuuri sank into the warm bath. Victor retrieved some shampoo and washed Yuuri’s hair.

_ Victor is taking care of me.  Maybe I am a good omega after all. Not bonding was a bad idea.  _

Victor said, “I am going to go to Japan with you.”

Yuuri asked, “What?!”

Victor said, “I think it’s best considering the circumstances that you be in your space, your nest, at least until we have bonded.  After your next heat, we’ll talk about whether we want to stay in Japan or move to Russia, okay?”

Yuuri replied, “Okay.”

Victor said, “I know this is not the best situation or the best way to start out together, but we will fix it. We’ll bond during your next heat.”

Yuuri asked, “Promise? You’re not going to leave me?”

Victor said, “I promise.  I’m not going anywhere without you. Now I think it’s time for you to get some rest.  You need it after the stress you have been through.”

Victor helped Yuuri out of the bath, dried him off, and helped him put on some nightclothes.  Victor tucked the omega into their bed and then sat and watched him sleep. 

_ This situation is awful. Why didn’t I bond with him? We’re soulmates for crying out loud. What kind of soulmates doesn’t bond? I’m a terrible alpha. But we’re gonna make this right.  We are going to be okay, I hope.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Be sure to check out all the other great fics and art for this event. My beta also wrote a Leoji fic in this universe check it out its called [Fall for You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086814/chapters/45345667)
> 
> And come by and hi say on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) and check out our Discord channel.


End file.
